


Oirme

by Altepuroe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Gore, Ghoul!AU, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Omegaverse, R18, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altepuroe/pseuds/Altepuroe
Summary: Menurutmu, bagaimana jadinya apabila seorang manusia mengandung seorang anak dari ghoul yang notabene merupakan iblis kanibal? Akankah yang bersangkutan hidup atau malah sebaliknya? Sesekali, kau harus bergerak liar dengan imajinasimu dan tinggalkan sejenak otak logis yang terus bekerja.





	Oirme

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Omegaverse, Ghoul!AU, Blood Scene, Gore, R18
> 
> It will full of blood scene, gore, violence, and sex scene. So, if you still underage, please click the back button for your convenience.

Malam menjadi waktu yang ditunggu setiap manusia di muka bumi. Di mana waktu malam adalah saat di mana refleksi diri berada, mengistirahatkan raga yang lelah akibat aktivitas seharian. Ditambah rembulan malam yang menyinari, sudah cukup membuat tidur nyenyak siapapun. Tapi, berbeda dengan anak kecil yang masih percaya dengan mitos _boogeyman_. Itu termasuk ke dalam terkecuali.

Hawa dingin menusuk kulit pucat yang terbalut oleh jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Sorot matanya memandang hampa jalanan di bawa sana. Ia memandang dari atas gedung berlantai tiga belas. Sungguhlah tinggi, bahkan ribuan kaki pun harus menyamai tinggi gedung ini.

Sebatang rokok ia ambil dari balik saku jaket, bersamaan dengan pemantik yang menyemburkan api hangat untuk membakar ujung tembakau. Ia menghisap, lalu menghembuskannya. Kepulan asap bergerak bebas di uadara, menghalau oksigen bersih dan bermetamorfosis menjadi satu. Seakan-akan ini adalah wilayahnya, jadi ia bebas untuk melakukan apapun.

“Oh, kau datang terlambat rupanya,” ucap seseorang ini tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sebab, tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tahu siapa di sana.

Sosok tersebut hanya terkekeh dengan nada khasnya saja. Tungkai kokoh melangkah mendekat, lengan kekarnya itu merangkul orang itu yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Senyum lebar ia berikan.

“Nah, tumben sekali kau di sini. Tidak biasanya. Ada apa, sobatku?”

Yang ditanya malah menghembuskan asap rokoknya tanpa dosa. “Hmm? Rasanya tanpa kuberi tahu pun kau sudah tahu sendiri.”

“Jadi, kau sudah ‘menemukan’ nya, ya?”

“Tentu saja. Aku sudah memperhatikannya beberapa akhir ke belakang.”

“Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

Terdiam sejenak, sosok dengan sorot mata setajam hewan berkaki empat berbulu itu menyeringai. Rokok yang masih bersisa setengah ia jatuhkan, lalu diinjak dengan naasnya mengotori atap gedung. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bersemangat apabila kawannya itu bertanya perihal ‘target’ yang menjadi tujuannya.

“Hmm? Tentu saja aku akan mendekatinya.”

“Dia adik kelasmu?”

Sebuah kedikkan dari kedua bahu ia berikan. Tanpa dijawab pun, rasanya kawannya itu sudah dapat menebak dengan mudahnya.

Kawannya menghela napas sembari menepuk pelan pundak kokoh itu. “Baiklah, semoga saja kau berhasil mendapatkannya.” Sosok itu malah melebarkan seringainya, “Aku tidak tahu bahwa kawanku mau mendukungku dalam kasus ini.”

Kawan seseorang yang merokok itu hanya kembali memberikan kekehannya. Ia pun berbalik badan, kemudian tungkainya kembali melangkah. Berpijak di antara atap beton nan kokoh.

“Selagi kau mampu, itu tak jadi masalah. Namun, kau harus mempertimbangkannya lagi. Dia bukanlah _ghoul_ sepertimu, lantas bagaimana bila ia menganggapmu monster suatu hari nantinya?”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsukishima Kei menghela napas letih dibalik kasir yang menjadi tempatnya menggali sesuap nasi. Dagu ditopang dengan sikut yang menjadi tumpuannya. Lensa madu itu menatap malas ke sekeliling ruangan. Beginilah kesehariannya apabila tengah bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko buku dekat halte.

Hanya terdapat rentetan buku yang berjajar rapi dibalik rak buku yang selalu ia tangkap dari balik lensa madunya. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah rak yang berisikan tumpukan buku baru yang dicampur dengan deretan buku best seller juga. Aroma khas dari toko buku menguar setiap kali ia menarik napas di ruangan ber-AC ini.

Pasti banyak yang bertanya mengapa Tsukishima bekerja paruh di sini. Jawabannya sangatlah simpel—ia melakukan ini demi kelangsungan hidup dan usahanya untuk menimba ilmu agar mendapat gelar master. Sebenarnya, lebih dari itu Tsukishima sudah ditunjuk menjadi asisten dosen di kampusnya. Tentu dengan jurusan ilmu kedokteran hewan yang sedang ia geluti sampai sekarang.

Tsukishima menyukai hewan, terlebih hewan tersebut adalah kucing.

Sayangnya, ia tidak diperbolehkan memelihara kucing. Sebab, di apartemennya ada peraturan untuk tidak boleh memelihara binatang. Sebenarnya bukan sebuah apartemen mewah, sebab hanya terdiri dari delapan ruangan saja. Empat ruangan di lantai bawah dan empat ruangannya lagi di lantai atas. Akan tetapi, tentunya sangat layak pakai karena lokasinya yang berada di tengah kota ibukota negeri sakura.

Sekarang Tsukishima hanya menunggu detik jarum jam yang terus berputar di dinding, berdoa agar jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang dan ia akan bersorak sorai sebab waktu kerjanya sudah berakhir.

Pintu utama terbuka, terdengar bunyi lonceng kecil yang berdentang tatkala pintu tersebut bergerak. Tsukishima yang tengah bersantai, langsung saja dengan sigap menoleh dan lensa madunya mendapati sosok yang familiar. Tentu saja, itu adalah sosok sahabatnya, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Senyum sumringah nampak tercetak di bibir tipis si pemuda, ia berjalan dengan riangnya mendekati meja kasir—nampaknya tengah terjadi suatu hal pada sahabatnya ini.

“Ada apa?” tanya Tsukishima seraya menautkan sebelah alisnya itu, bingung ia lontarkan sudah.

Yamaguchi yang melihat perubahan raut ekspresi itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. “Tsukki~ kau tidak membaca pesan dariku?”

Menggeleng adalah suatu jawaban yang mewakili ucapannya.

Yamaguchi menghela napas mendapati jawaban tersebut. “Astaga, Tsukki. Padahal pekerjaanmu hanya berdiam diri di belakang kasir saja.”

Mendengar itu, tentunya Tsukishima langsung berdecak pelan. Seenaknya saja sahabatnya ini berkata demikian. Ia tidak tahu sepertinya apa yang selama ini ia kerjakan di toko buku minimalis ini.

Tentunya tidak hanya berdiam diri di belakang kasir dan menunggu salah satu pelanggan membeli, ia juga harus bersigap untuk membersihkan ruangan, buku-buku, menata kembali buku-buku yang diletakkan sembarang oleh pengunjung, dan masih banyak lagi.

“Pernyataanmu tak sejalan dengan realitas yang terjadi.”

Yamaguchi terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

“Ups, maaf tuan terpelatuk. Rasanya aku salah menilai.”

“Tch. Sudahlah, lekas beritahu apa yang ingin kau katakan.”

Sebelum berbicara, Yamaguchi menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ya, ia harus mempersiapkan diri terlebih dulu sebelum melontarkan ucapannya. Sebab, ia adalah orang yang gugup dalam menyampaikan suatu hal.

Lantas, lengannya tergerak untuk membuka resleting tas dan merogoh sesuatu di dalamnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dan memberikannya kepada sahabat kacamatanya itu.

“Surat?”

“Buka, lah. Aku rasa lebih menarik apabila kau membaca daripada aku yang memberi tahu.”

Diterimanya surat tersebut. Sungguhlah ia bingung sekarang, sebab Yamaguchi seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang menahan senyum berkali-kali.

Jemari panjang dengan lihai membuka amplop yang melapisi surat. Diambilnya surat lalu dibukanya. Lensa madu membaca dengan saksama setiap kalimat yang tertulis rapi di atas secarik kertas.

Seketika itu juga, ia kedua kelereng madu membulat sempurna. Antara percaya dan tidak dengan apa yang baru saja ia baca.

“Yamaguchi, ini—“

“Nah, nah. Sekarang Tsukki gelagapan sendiri.”

“Logikanya, siapa yang tak gelagapan bila mendapat tawaran bekerja langsung seperti ini?”

Isi dari surat tersebut ialah tawaran kerja untuk bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit khusus hewan terbesar di Tokyo. Sebenarnya, waktu Tsukishima telah menyelesaikan program studi sarjananya pun ia hendak bekerja di sana. Akan tetapi, apabila ingin membuka ruang praktik diharuskan untuk mengambil program spesialis. Untuk itu, ia memilih untuk melanjutkan studinya lagi.

Namun, rasanya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati dengan seorang lelaki bernama Tsukishima Kei ini.

Yamaguchi yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

“Nah, jadi bagaimana?”

“Tentu saja aku akan menerimanya.”

“Lalu, dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang?”

Tsukishima lebih memilih untuk terdiam sejenak. “Rasanya kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku, Yamaguchi.”

“Baiklah, semoga kau sukses dengan pekerjaan barumu, tuan kacamata yang suka terpelatuk~”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jikalau pepatah mengatakan hidup untuk uang, maka Tsukishima akan mengatakan hidup untuk mengasah kemampuan yang terpendam.

Bagi seorang jenius seperti Tsukishima Kei, materi bukanlah apa-apa. Materi bisa habis sewaktu-waktu apabila digunakan terus menerus tanpa adanya koordinir. Namun, berbeda dengan mengasah kemampuan.

Dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki dan selalu diasah sedemikian rupa, maka uang akan terus mengalir tanpa harus takut akan hal-hal yang terjadi. Dengan kemampuan juga, mencari pekerjaan tidak sesulit mengasah batu kapur yang nantinya akan dijadikan bahan bangunan.

Itulah hasil dari pemikiran seorang Tsukishima Kei.

Sekarang, ia sudah berada di depan gedung rumah sakit hewan Tokyo. Ia menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Berusaha untuk menghalau rasa gugup yang mendera hati. Semalam, ia sudah membuat surat lamaran serta CV yang menjadi persyaratan kerja.

Oke, tenanglah Tsukishima. Kau pasti bias menjalankan ini semua.

Maka, dengan segenap hati ia melangkahkan tungkainya memasuki gedung besar bercat putih itu. Aroma khas rumah sakit menguar dan menggelitik hidung mancungnya. Khas sekali, namun kali ini terpadu akan aroma hewan yang pekat. Rasanya, Tsukishima harus terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengunjungi bagian informasi.

“Permisi, boleh saya tahu di mana letak ruang personalia?” tanyanya dengan sopan. Tentu, meski mulutnya selalu berkata pedas dan terkesan menjatuhkan, akan tetapi sopan santun menjadi hal utama yang patut ia junjung tinggi.

Seorang wanita yang menjadi petugas informasi itu mendongak. Senyum manis ia lukiskan di bibir ranumnya yang terpoles oleh lipstick berwarna red cherry.

“Ruang personalia ada di lantai tiga. Dari sini, Anda tinggal menaiki lift. Lalu, saat keluar berbeloklah ke kiri. Tepat dua ruangan dari lift, terdapat papan bertuliskan ruang personalia,” jawabnya dengan ramah.

Kepala itu mengangguk paham sebagai jawaban. “Terima kasih banyak.”

Setelah mendapat informasi tersebut, segeralah ia membalikkan badan. Tungkai kokohnya kembali melangkah, kali ini antara sol sepatu dengan kerasnya granit saling bergesekkan hingga menimbulkan suara khas dari alas kaki.

Dari sini ia menaiki lift, tapi di mana liftnya?

Ah ya, tentu saja ada gambar sebagai penanda di depan. Lurus lalu belok kiri. Tsukishima mempercepat langkahnya, sebab ia tidak mau memberikan kesan buruk apabila terlambat nantinya.

Begitu sampai di depan lift, telunjuk terulur untuk menekan tombol dengan anak panah ke atas. Tidak sampai dua menit, pintu lift terbuka dan masuklah ia. Berbeda dengan di luar, di dalam lift aromanya wangi buah-buahan. Sepertinya memang sengaja untuk menjadi penangkal penetralisir.

Ia menekan tombol bertuliskan angka tiga. Menunggu sejenak hingga pintu lift hendak terbuka lagi.

Singkat waktu, Tsukishima sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan personalia. Oh, rasanya perutnya kali ini mulas sekali—apakah ia gugup? Tapi, ia bukanlah Hinata Shoyo temannya dari jurusan yang berbeda.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak gugup hendak melakukan wawancara?

Pelan ia meneguk saliva susah payah. Kepalan tangan itu terulur untuk mengetuk sopan pintu berlapis cat cokelat tua di depan sebanyak tiga kali.

“Permisi,” ucapnya dengan sopan.

“Masuk.”

Setelah mendengar perintah itu, segeralah Tsukishima menggenggam kenop pintu lalu membukanya hingga ruangan empat kali tiga meter itu tertangkap jelas oleh retina. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup simpel dengan desain minimalis, nampak nyaman seperti di rumah kalau bias dibilang.

Di depannya terdapat dua buah sofa yang diposisikan berhadapan dengan meja kecil yang menjadi pembatas. Lalu, tak jauh dari situ di belakang kedua sofa tersebut terdapat meja kerja yang di atasnya hanya terdapat sebuah komputer, alat tulis, juga beberapa berkas. Lebih dari itu, hanya terdapat tanaman bahkan pot kecil yang berisi bunga anggrek.

Seorang pria menatapnya dengan lembut, segeralah ia berdiri lalu memberikan isyarat kepada Tsukishima untuk duduk di sofa yang sudah disediakan.

“Silakan duduk,” ucapnya dengan sopan.

Tsukishima membungkuk kecil, lalu ia segera untuk duduk di sofa yang sudah dipersilakan. Setelah itu, barulah pria ini duduk di sofa yang satunya. Ia menatap Tsukishima dengan pandangan ramah. Entah kenapa, Tsukishima merasa tegang sendiri. Padahal lawan bicaranya tidak memberikan kesan hendak memangsa.

“Maksud kedatangan saya di sini adalah karena kemarin saya mendapat surat mengenai penawaran untuk bekerja di sini. Jadi, saya kemari hendak memberikan surat lamaran serta CV yang sudah saya buat.”

Suara jentikkan jemari terdengar jelas dari pria itu, segeralah ia mengangguk dengan antusias. “Oh, jadi Tsukishima Kei itu adalah Anda? Akhirnya, saya tahu juga.”

Sebuah gurat heran terpancar jelas di paras tegasnya. “Maaf? Maksud Anda bagaimana?”

“Ya, saya mendapat sebuah rujukan dari salah seorang rekan saya di sini. Teman saya berkata kalau ia memiliki seorang junior yang mendapat gelar lulusan terbaik, namanya Tsukishima Kei. Ah, maaf. Sepertinya saya belum memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Sawamura Daichi,” jelasnya panjang lebar seraya mengulurkan tangan hendak berjabat.

Tsukishima membalas uluran tangan tersebut. “Salam kenal, Sawamura-san. Jadi, Anda mengenal saya dari salah satu rekan kerja Anda?” tanyanya kembali dan dijawab oleh anggukkan Sawamura.

“Ya, saya mendapat informasi tentang Anda dari rekan saya. Sebelumnya, boleh saya lihat mengenai surat lamaran dan CV Anda?”

Oh ya, hamper saja Tsukishima lupa sendiri. Segeralah ia menyerahkan map berwarna cokelat yang ia bawa sedari tadi, di dalamnya berisi beberapa persyaratan lain juga selain surat lamaran juga CV.

Sawamura menerima map tersebut. Jemarinya dengan lihai membuka, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam. Pualam bundarnya membaca secara saksama kalimat tiap kalimat yang tertera. Raut wajahnya serius, beberapa kali ia bergumam sembari menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

“Jadi, sekarang Anda tengah mengenyam pendidikan untuk mendapat gelar master?”

Tsukishima mengangguk ketika ditanya begitu. “Ya, selain itu juga saya biasa mengajar menjadi asisten dosen. Beberapa bulan ke belakang, saya juga bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko buku kecil.”

“Apa Anda pernah mempunyai pengalaman bekerja di suatu rumah sakit atau klinik hewan?”

“Sejauh ini, saya belum memiliki banyak pengalaman untuk bergelut di rumah sakit atau klinik hewan. Tapi, saya mempunyai pengalaman bekerja di klinik hewan ketika sedang tugas lapangan.”

Sawamura mengangguk ketika mendengar penjelasan itu.

“Pengalaman bekerja seperti apa?”

Tsukishima menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. “Ketika sedang bekerja di klinik hewan, saya diajarkan bagaimana cara memberikan vaksinasi pada anak anjing yang masih berumur tiga bulan. Lalu, saya juga mempelajari berbagai macam obat yang harus diberikan bagi kucing agar tidak terkena penyakit yang serius. Mulai dari penyakit jamur, kutu, pencernaan, sampai dengan virus tokso plasma.”

Sawamura mendengar penjelasan itu dengan rinci. Oh, tidak buruk juga bagi seorang pekerja pemula seperti Tsukishima ini. Terlebih, pengetahuannya mengenai vakisinasi dan cara pencegahan penyakit patut diacungi jempol juga. Meski belum memiliki pengalaman bekerja di rumah sakit hewan, Tsukishima memiliki sedikit pengalaman bekerja ketika ia sedang menjalankan tugas di lapangannya.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu berapa gaji yang kau inginkan?”

Mendadak, hati Tsukishima dibuat terlonjak kaget lagi.

“Eh? Maaf?”

Sawamura terkekeh. “Tentu saja, kita akan membicarakan gaji sekarang. Kenapa? Anda tidak tertarik, hmm?”

“Tentu saja saya tertarik.”

“Jadi, berapa yang Anda inginkan? Oh ya, perlu Anda ketahui bahwa Anda belum bisa membuka praktik dokter karena belum memiliki gelar khusus. Tapi, Anda akan bekerja sebagai asisten rekan saya ini.”

“Oh, tentu tidak apa. Saya sudah tahu, kok. Untuk gaji, disesuaikan saja dengan gaji asisten di rumah sakit ini,” lisannya menjawab jujur.

“Baiklah,” jawab Sawamura sembari menghela napas. Ia pun meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di atas meja. “Kami akan mengontrak Anda selama tiga bulan, apabila Anda menunjukkan perubahan yang pesat maka aka nada kemungkinan Anda bisa ditarik kerja di sini.”

Tsukishima mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Menurutnya, tidak jadi masalah juga. Sebab, siapa tahu dengan bekerja di sini ia tidak akan kerepotan lagi dalam mencari upah.

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Anda saya ajak untuk menemui partner kerja Anda?”

“Saya menerima dengan senang hati.”

Setelah percakapan kecil itu, segeralah Sawamura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengajak Tsukishima untuk ikut bersamanya. Lelaki berkacamata itu menurut, ia ikut beranjak dari sofa. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari dalam ruangan. Sesekali, Sawamura menanyakan mengenai perihal ia mengambil jurusan dokter hewan. Tsukishima dengan datar menjawab dengan alasan yang ia lontarkan.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, keduanya sudah sampai di depan ruang praktik dokter. Tentunya, di lantai tiga bukan hanya tempat khusus personalia, akan tetapi daerah khusus untuk penyakit dalam. Seperti ruang bedah, ruang khusus peyakit jantung, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sawamura mengetuk pelan pintu tesebut, lalu dijawab ‘masuk’ oleh si empunya dari dalam. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan menampakkan ruangan khas seorang dokter bedah. Di sana, terdapat seorang pria yang tengah mengenakan masker—nampaknya tengah membereskan mejanya yang berserakan oleh dokumen.

“Mencari sesuatu, kah?” Suara si personalia menarik atensi matanya yang tajam. Ia melirik seraya mendongak. “Oh? Ada urusan apa ke sini?”

Sawamura menghela napas. “Tentunya aku ke sini untuk memperkenalkan asisten barumu.”

Entah kenapa, pria itu langsung menyeringai di balik maskernya. Segera ia turunkan masker agar terlihat jelas raut ekspresinya sekarang. Lensa madu Tsukishima menangkap rupawan tegas di depan sana. Oh, tidak. Rasanya ia mengenal siapa pemuda ini.

“Kau,” ucapnya seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya dengan ragu.

Sosok tersebut hanya menunjukkan seringai di wajahnya yang menyebalkan. “Sudah lama juga kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?”

Seperti di dalam film telenovela, rasanya pertemuan mereka begitu klise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, semua! Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter pertama buatan saya. 
> 
> Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfiksi di fandom Haikyuu, khususnya di pair KurooTsukki. Merupakan suatu fanfiksi yang saya tulis setelah hiatus kurang lebih dua tahun lamanya. Jadi, saya mohon bimbingannya untuk ke depan!
> 
> Kritik dan komentar akan saya terima dengan lapang dada~
> 
> Akhir kata? Selamat menikmati cerita buatan saya!


End file.
